For A kiss Book two
by belkisaris
Summary: Ok, so THIS is the second book FOR... For a kiss. I am hiding the other one, and re-write it. Hope you guys are not disappointed, especially since the preface was their first meeting. Kyle and Ella's P.O.V will show more about their world since Kyle is already a vampire and is not clueless about the world he leaves in :)
1. Preface

I just got the letter that I was top ten. I knew Belle deserve Charlie, he was great and I was a jackass. I wasn't watching where I was going. I was reading the congratulations into making it top ten letter. When I bumped with someone. She let out a girly yelp and I felt her fall to the floor. I frown, and looked at the girl I just pushed to the floor lowering myself to be eye level with her.

She had long wavy hair, that flew all around. The color of her hair was light brown, her eyes were hazel... Her face was diamond shape. Her lips were full. I stared at her lips for a moment mesmerized. Those lips were made and meant for a men's kiss... I never seen something so beautiful... Besides Bell of course.

I gave her my charming smile, and had the satisfaction of her heart, trying to beat out of her chest.

"My name is Kyle... What is your's?"

"Ella." My charming smile grew. That name suit this girl.

"I am truly sorry. I were not watching where I was going." I stood up, slowly and extended my hands towards her. She smiled shyly. I frown at that. I never like shy girls before. I always like girls like Cleo or Belle, snobs full of themselves. Girls that were sure about their beauty. But here I was, shot with cupid's arrow and my intrigued was directed towards this magnificent creature.

"Do you have-" I stopped myself, she was still human, and I though she went to our school, she was probably single... Until she was turned, so I changed my question. "How old are you?"

"17." She stared at me suspiciously. "You?"

"Do you want to know my vampire age, or human?" I said with a crooked smile.

"Human."

"I'm 18. Do you have someone you like?"

"Aren't you afraid I'm not your same level?" My crooked smile widened.

"Nope." Thanks to Belle, that law was changing.

"I'm royal." She said anyways.

"Perfect no fighting-"

"Aren't you here, fighting for a girl already?"

"She's not going to choose me." I had the satisfaction of seeing her check me out.

"How are you so sure?" She asked in disbelieve.

"She's already in love with one of the contestants."

"You're not sad about that?"

"You know how is this with our world... Marriage first... Love later." She nodded sadly.

"Do you like a girl?"

"Nope." I said honestly. "Could I apply for you?" She eye me up and down again. I flex for her.

"Let's make a deal." I stared at her with pure curiosity.

"Ok?"

"Convince me." She said with a mischievous smile, that turned me on. In an instant I was trapping her between the wall and my body. She hung her hands lips to the side. I had my hand on each side of her body and stared down at her, returning her mischievous smile, with one of my own. I looked at her lips as I leaned closer towards her, the sound of her heart beat was telling me she wanted me to continue. I looked at her eyes, which she closed as she parted her lips, giving me access to her mouth. But I didn't do it. I smiled and put my lips on top of her, barely touching.

"Once I lose this battle, come find me... I'll convince you then." With that I walked out with a big smile on my face. Maybe, just maybe Love was out there, and it was real...

 **((Ok, so I'm putting Katherine, Daniel and Antonio's book on hold. I had to take it out. I am going to re-write it, and make it so it makes more sense in time periods :) Thanks to Lynnyaleigh's she gave me the idea to make the second book with Kyle's and Ella's P.O.V and the third thru Cleo's :) So there's more For a kiss for a while. I finally learned how to make a cover and yep Channing tatum is my inspiration for Kyle that's the way he looked :) and Ella is Zoe Deutch, that's my inspiration of how she looked. Hope you guys are not mad I change P.O.V))**


	2. Chapter One

I was looking out in the people for Ella... I did told her to find me-

"The runner up is Kyle!" I turned towards Belle for a second a little surprise with her choice. I gave her one of my brilliant smile and walked next to the third person, and give her a little wink. She said the winner was Charlie. I watched as Charlie walked towards Belle, and gave her one of those kiss.. I stared at them... I use to think romance like that was stupid, yet here I was watching Belle the girl I almost drank blood against her will wishing I could find something similar to what she found with Charlie.

I notice Belle gong towards the bathroom, while the show was still going. I ran after her. "Belle!" She stopped and turned towards my voice.

"Yes?" She said careful. I didn't blame her.

"I... Just want to say thank you.. You didn't need to give me seconds place." She relaxed and leaned against the wall.

"I know, but all of the contestant, you did deserved second place-"

"So... That means you forgive me?" She stared at me with amusement.

"For what Kyle?" She asked full of sarcasm. She was going to make me say it.

"For drugging you so I could drink your blood." SHe stared at me for a second.

"What about it?" She was going to make me apologies the right way.

"Belle... I'm really sorry for drugging you and taking you to a private place to drink your blood against you will." She smiled.

"I forgive you, as long as you don't do it again." I smiled and nodded.

"You have my word." She smiled at me, and walked out. I started to turned around, to find Ella, and I froze in place. "Ella..."

I took a step towards her and she took a step back. "You drug her-"

"It was a long time ago, it was when she was new to school... I didn't know who she was-"

"SO that give you the right?" I took another step towards her, and she marched it back. I pursed my lips.

"I got punished for it-"

"So what? YOu paid your crimes?"

"I would say so-" I said remembering my punishment, but that was the wrong answer because she turned around and storm out of the building. I ran towards her human speed, since she wasn't running. "Ella that didn't come out right-"

"No, but I could see you truly mean it." She stared at me disgusted.

"I-"

"Have you done that to girls often?" I pursed my lips.

"Not that often.. Only when I thought I could get away with it." I said honestly. She stared at me in disbelieve.

"What? Is there a shortage of blood?" I tried really hard not to laugh, she wasn't trying to be funny.

"No.. Is just fun." Her eyes widened. She started storming away from me again. "Are you really going to punish me, for past crimes?" She stopped and turned. Looking me up and down.

"Did you rape them?" I smile.

"No.. Blood only I swear. Even back then I wasn't that evil... I knew-" I pause not wanting to go into details. "No.. I swear." I said again. She relaxed a little bit, but that was only until I took a step towards her. She marched it backwards getting on my last nerve. "You seem to be afraid of me sweetheart." She pursed her lips.

"I am. Do the math. I am human, your a vampire." I smirk.

"You're going to be one-"

"Nor for another year."

"Oh come on! I apologies to Belle-"

"You should have done it, the day after!" She snap at me.

I shrugged. "I didn't feel sorry until now." She grunted at me and turned around storming towards her car, which happened to be at the other side of the street. I looked both way for her, and notice a car coming fast.

She didn't even look, she just kept going towards the street as if she own the damn thing. I stared at the scene for a quick second, it was so cliche. Girl is mad a boy, storms out and walks into the streets without watching for cars. If I was human, I could of yell to stop, because I wouldn't make it to her in time. I ran vampire speed as she put a foot on the road, and grabbed her by the arm hard, my nails digged into her skin. I pulled her to me, glaring down at her. With my free hand, I grabbed her other shoulder and pulled her even closer to me. She stared at me mouth agape. The car passed by oblivious of what almost happened... U took a step backwards pulling her with me. She pursed her lips knowing I just saved her beautiful body from going to the hospital.

We kept staring at each other for what seem like forever.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" She snap. I arched an eyebrow at her, and was about to smile.

"Um, thank you?"

"I don't feel like saying it now. Maybe in a few months." She said throwing my words at me. I pulled her to me, and kissed her roughly. She tried to get her arms back to pushed me off her no doubt. But I held her firmly and pulled her even closer to my body. I bit her lower lip softly careful not to break the skin, and her lips parted. I put a hand behind her waist, and the other one behind her neck, and claimed her mouth.

She moaned and kissed me back, putting her dedicate hands around my neck, pulling me even closer to her. I deepened the kiss wanting to buried myself in her body, and that's when I pushed her off me softly. She started to breathed hard, and put a finger on her lips. I was breathing just as hard, but for different reason. I wanted her, naked and under me.

"So... Did I convince you?" My voice was husky.

"What?" She said confused. I put my hand around her waist again, and pulled her to me. I looked down at her.

"Can I pursue you?" I whispered.

"I don't know-" I pulled her to me again, and kissed her yet again, this time her mouth was open, and welcome mine. i moaned and deepened the kiss. She suck on my lowered lip getting a passionated growled out of me. I pushed her back softly again.

 _Oh...This girl..._ "So?"

"Yes.. You can pursue me." She turned around. I grabbed her arm, and turned her towards me again, but this time softly. "What?" She snap. I picked her up in my arms bridal style and walked to the side of the street.

"Let me show you, the proper way to cross the street." She glared at me. I stood up and looked both ways, it was clear. So I crossed the street. I put her down on the driver side, and watched her get on the car annoyed. Once in, I leaned on the door and stared at her.

"The teaching would of been walking next to me, not picking me up." I laughed.

"That was an added bonus." Her glared deepened. She put the key on the ignition turning the car on. I knew it was my cue to move, but I didn't.

"Give me a smile." I said all of the sudden.

"What?"

"Yes, you hear me. GIve me a goodbye smile." She purse her lips. She was annoyed at me still.

"I will drive away, I know for a fact that it won't hurt you-"

"Then go." I challenge. And that's exactly what the stubborn girl did. SHe move the car, and if I didn't ran back vampire speed, she would of got y foot. I laughed watching her drive off. _Wow.. are all the girls this stubborn?_


	3. Chapter Two

I woke up an hour and a half before I use to. I took a really long shower, making sure, I use almost all of my Axel men body wash. After the long shower, I put a towel around my waist and walked to the bathroom sink. I moved the fog that formed on the mirror with a hand and stared at my reflection. My face was smooth, thanks to the abilities that comes with a vampire. I took a hint of hair gel and started styling my hair in a messy way. You would think a style that appears to make the guy like he just got out of the bed was easy.

Once I was happy I put a hint of arm spray under my arms, then put on cologne. I walked to my closet I was dried already of how long I took in the shower and hair alone. I took a pair of boxers, and put them on, letting the towel fall off my body. Then grab a pair of faded jeans that were ripped, looking at them, you think they were old, that was the style now, and for some reason, girls love it. I put them on, and grabbed a white tank top, which was ripped as well, and put on a black leather jacket, and some expensive shoes. I grab my keys and my back pack and headed down.

I took a bottle of smoothie blood and walked out, driving to school. I notice Ella walking towards the inside of the school. I ran to catch up to her.

"Hey."

"Hey." She murmurs. We didn't had any classes together, I would have notice her sooner. So I ask the next question.

"Would you like to have lunch with me-" She stopped and turned towards me looking me up and down. Her face was neutral but her heart told me everything I needed to know. I was suddenly glad, I took time on my appearance today.

"Lunch with you or AM I your lunch." My lips curled up in a half smile.

"Are you ever going to let my past go?" She put on a thinking face.

"Nope, we are going to be married, with kids, and I'm still telling our children the story." I had a full smile now and looked down at her amused. "What?" She snap.

"I only ask to pursue you. Who said anything about marriage?" She blushed tomato red, and I fought the urge to put a hand on her cheek, to feel her heated flesh. I just put my hands into fist, to fight the temptation.

"You want to compete on the challenge for my hand next year-"

"Is a whole year Ella. What if I get bored by then?" She pursed her lips. I was just teasing her. I might like her, but I was still me. She turned about to leave, and I grabbed her arm turning her to me. "Why did that sentence annoyed you?"

"You made me realized something?"

"Do tell."

"Your right. You were fighting for a girl, not long ago, what makes you so different?" My smiled drop. I look at it too far... Well fuck.

"I told you, I was already in the competition... I couldn't back down of it."

"Well I am not spending much time with you. I rather keep my heart intact until I get to choose a suitor." I pulled her to me, and looked down at her, and smile again.

"But there's nothing better out there than a broken heart." She glared truly mad at me

"Why is that?"

"Because in order to heal a broken heart you need to give all the broken pieces to the person, that is meant to fix it.. And I'll make sure to take a long time fixing it."

"You don't need to break my heart-"

"Are you going to give it to me whole?" She started breathing fast, I leaned down towards her about to kiss her, she pushed me back, making me stumble. She shrugged and started walking towards her class. _Oh, Man... I love you..._

School was a drag. I spend the first two classes in detention. The teacher there knew me, It was like a second home to me. Finally lunch came and I ran to the cafeteria after buying my smoothie. No sigh of Ella. I sat by my self on a table, a few minutes later Cleo sat on the table I was. With her own smoothie. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Are you lost?"

She giggle. "Oh come on, is not like we haven't had our share of broken beds."

I gave her my most seductive smile, remembering. "Fun times... If I recall you left me for that Charlie guy-"

"He's hotter than you." She said as if that was reason enough.

"Now that's a vile lie!" She laughed.

"Whatever. I'm bore, and your starting to become appealing once again." I stared at her.

"But I almost drank the blood of your BFF." I said in a mocking tone, as I remember her punch to my face she gave me for it. She glared not liking the reminder.

"I hope you learn your lesson." I chuckle.

"I sure did."

"That's great. How about it? Want to be my fuck buddy again?" I stared at her, there was a reason, why this girl name was Cleopatra, she was beauty incarnated, and she was name after one of the most beautiful ruler Egypt had. If it weren't for Ella I would be taking her to my car right about now, and I knew by the look, she was giving, that was exactly what she though I was going to do... But I found myself saying.

"Why don't you just settle down with another guy?" Pain crossed her features, every guy knew better than to bring love topic to this creature, but I just had too... It's been decades. It seem like every vampire was destine for a horrible romance story... Yet Charlie not only found it but keep it... So IT was possible, that happy ending exist.

"It's too late for me.. I'm a whore." I laughed.

"So are the guys-"

"Yeah, but even though the world have evolved the vampire rulers haven't... We were suppose to be marrying virgin-"

"Come on, any guy would be on their knees for your love-"

"Are you offering?" She challenged. I stiffened.

"I..I found someone." She smiled and relaxed on the table.

"So.. THAT'S why you risked losing your tongue... Your in love!" I laughed.

"Please. You would have to be able to touch me in order for you to ripped my tongue off. I would just have you in your ass in seconds." She stood up, put both hands on the table and leaned towards me.

"IS that so?" I stood up and put both of MY hands on the table and leaned towards her, until our faces were inches apart.

"Oh, Cleo... Don't make me demonstrate. PLeeeasseee!" I smirk looking at her cleavage on purpose.

"IS on!" She said. I grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her to me. She had to either climb the table or be slide against the smoothies. When suddenly a familiar scent hit my nostrils. I let go of Cleo fast and turned towards the smell. Ella had a tray of food on her hands, and she was petrified. She was staring at us in disbelief. I gulped.

"Ella-" She dropped the tray of food and took off running the same way, she probably came away from us. I stared at her running figured in dismay. Cleopatra slapped me so hard I fell to the floor on my back. I stood up putting ha hand on my cheek and glared at her. "What the actual FUCK?!"

"Go After her, you jackass! Explain to her what she saw!" I nodded, and stood up fast, and ran to her vampire speed.

This little human girl kept turning my fucking world upside down. She kept making me have feelings I didn't know I could have... Right now the new feeling I was experiencing was fear.. I was truly scare of losing her...


	4. Chapter Three

_**Faithful Dog by Shakira :)**_

 _ **Here you are... You can't stop now...**_

 _ **Where are you going? If I'm crazy to have you...**_

 _ **How would I know... That I will see you again?**_

 _ **You confuse me... I don't know what to do... I want to have a good time.**_

 _ **I'm afraid that I'll like it... And go crazy...**_

 _ **If that happens I'll continue... With you here as a faithful dog. I am serious baby. I am not playing.**_

 _ **So much time passes and nothing happens...**_

 _ **I can't stand this desire. Although you doge me. I still want you. They say that you're dangerous... I don't listen to those things. Tell me what's happening. You've got me crazy. I'm crazy in love.**_

 _ **I want to know how much you're going to insist on... And how far would you come for me? I'm really sorry for the wait... But at the end it will be worth it. When I kiss you...**_

 _ **I'm sure I'm done for you... I swear I won't make you suffer. How did I tell you baby? For as long as you duck me. I still want you.**_

I grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her to me. She tried to snatched her arm back, but I held onto her firmly. With her free hand, she tried to slap me, but the movement was so slow, towards my face, that I just grab her hand with my free one, and pulled her even closer.

"LET GO!"

"No, you see to make your own conclusion of what you saw-"

"And what do you think that is Kyle?" She snap.

"Me about to kiss another girl."

"And you weren't?"

"No. I was about to knock her ass down to the floor." She frown, relaxing a little bit.

"You were about to hit a girl?"

"She's no girl, and yes. I was."

"Why?" I shrugged.

"That's how we vampire spar."

"So you never had sex with her?" _Why did she had to ask THAT question?_

"Um... We had a brief romance." I mumbled. She stared at me in disbelieve.

"Aren't we supposed to go virgin to marriage? Isn't that one of the death laws?"

"She declined marriage and the game a long time ago..."

"Why?" She was truly curious about Cleo's life now, but that was a dangerous topic, and not because the police.. Cleo was a powerful girl, and she had powerful parents to back her down, and thanks to her decision, she was going to be single forever...

"Is her story to tell... Besides, she would ripped my tongue out, if she finds out, I been talking about her private life." Ella relaxed in my arms and smiled at me.

"You make it sound like you two are friends." I frown at her.

"Well, we are acquaintance's." She giggle. "So... Am I forgiven?"

"Maybe... For now, let me go." I obey. She started to walk away from me, and I let her.

The rest of the day was a blur. I decided to really act like a vampire, and stalk Ella. After school. I waited on my car, and follow her to her house making sure, she didn't see me. Once I knew where her house was. I went to mine. Took another shower, put on my leather pants and a tank top.

I had a race today, and wanted to take Ella with me. I wasn't like the human world, this race was well know, and only guys like me, went to them, because although it was safe and legal. You didn't win money by winning, just reputation, and a fun time. So the race was annoying for many.

An hour to the race I was by Ella's window. Her parents were asleep and so was she. I stared thru the window at her sleeping figure. I was about to knock on the window, to wake her up. But for some reason, I decided to check the window. I went to open it, and to my horror and disbelief, it open.

I climbed over the window and in the bedroom and close the window. I walked towards her and sat on the bed, crawling towards her. I caress her cheek with the back of my hand. Her eyes snap open, and her mouth open as well. I got on top of her fast, a leg around each side of her body and put a hand on her mouth. She scream under my hand, and it was muffled. I realize it was dark, and she was human, she didn't I leaned down towards her, and she buckle and freak out under me. I chuckle and put my lip in her ear.

"Calm down is me." I whispered. Her body relaxed immediately under me, as she heard my voice. I smiled proud and let go of her mouth softly. She scooted back until she was sitting down.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed under her breath.

"I wanted to take you out." She stared at me in disbelieve. She looked towards her night stand, I followed her gaze.

"It's _**1AM**_ in the morning." I smirk staring at her victoria secret tank top pj.

"Yes, we are nocturnal creatures-"

"I though a cure was already invented-"

"We are still nocturnal." I said amused at her. She started to lay back down, covering her beautiful body with the sheets.

"Well I am human. I like to sleep at this time." I jumped on top of her, like the predator I was and looked down at her. She yelp, although I didn't hurt her, or disturbed the bed.

"Come, on!" I whispered in her ear. "I need a girl, I'm hoping you're my girl." She moved in a way that her back was on the bed, and she was looking up at me.

"That's against the law." I frown at her confused. First it wasn't... Second, how the hell she knew about the race? They were secret to human's...

"NO is not. I been doing it for years-" She glared at me, and put both hands on my chest trying to push me off her. I just looked down at her confuse. She's mad I"m a racer?"

"Well I haven't, and IT'S illegal, if we have sex, before marriage, they can kill us." Realization hit me like a bucket of cold water, I burst out laughing falling next to her, I put a hand on my mouth trying to be silence.

"OH man, And here I thought you were innocent." She prompted an elbow and looked at me with a glare.

"I AM!" She snap at me.

"Clearly you're not." She flushed tomato red. "I wasn't talking about sex, baby girl, I did say go out. We'll be back in an hour." I got on top of her once again, and looked down at her, If I WAS talking about sex, I would need more than an hour. I looked down at her body and I could picture it naked.

"O-Ok?"

"Let's go." I jumped off and walked to her closet, to help her with the outfit. She needed something comfy and loose for her. She stood up fast and followed me.

"I said NO." I turned and looked down at her.

"No?"

"Yes, I know you don't know the meaning. It's use to indicate that something is quite opposite of what is being specified or use in notice or slogans forbidding or rejecting something specified." I smiled amused at her, as she quoted the dictionary of the word No, by memory.

"Look, you know I use to be a dog." I gulped. "Nothing I can do about my past, but I need a girl today with me, and I want MY girl to be there. I'm trying to be a Faithful Dog." She stared at me.

"What do you need a girl for?"

I turned back to the closet and looked until I found black sweat pants, _Perfect._ Then a black tank top. I picked it up, and threw it at her, she grunted but catched it. "I rather not say, until we are there. Please change, it's starting to be late at this point." She obey, thank Goodness, she went to the bathroom and close the door. I sat on the bed waiting for her.

She came out and glared at me. "Don't you think I need more clothing?" I smiled approvingly, she looked good. I already had a brush in my hand with a scrunchie.

"No. It's perfect, it's loose and comfortable." I patted my legs, she stared at me in disbelieve. She already brushed her teeth.

"What?"

"I would like to fix your hair-"

"I can do it myself." She snap at me, making me smile.

"I would like to do it... Please?" She sigh, and walked towards me sitting on my lap. I started working on her hair, having the pleasure of her trembled. I made a perfect ponytail. I let her put on tennis shoes. "Climb on my back." She stood up on the bed, and I walked backwards towards her. She jumped on me, and I purposely put both hands on her ass to hold her steady. I walked to the window and jumped down.

We walked holding hands to my motorcycle. She climbed behind me, hugging me tight. I smiled smug and race to the races. I made it just in time. I paid my fee, and put my motorcycle on the line. Ella was about to go to the viewers side. I motion for her to come to my side, she didn't notice the guys around me, that had girls on their bikes as well.

I took of my belt and gave it to her. She stared at it confuse.

"Look around you." She did. That's when she notice the girls on the motorcycle with the guys back to back. The seat belt on the guys waist, and the girls held onto it. I stared at her waiting for her reaction, she didn't disappoint, the color left her body completely. She paled. I parked the motorcycle and got out.

"N-n-no I-I-I can't do that." I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Trust me?" She stared at my eyes. "I will get hurt before you ever do. Is not a fast and the furious thing, Is a clean race."

"I'm human." She was scare, and I wasn't going to force her. I looked at the crow, looking for a replacement, when my eye's landed on Cleo who smirk, and walked towards us. Ella notice and glared at her. "I got it." She snap getting on the motorcycle. Cleo smiled proud of her, and went back to her spot. Ella put the belt around my waist and held onto it.

"Don't let go of that belt Ella." She nodded. I smiled. I knew she was scare now, but she would have fun.

"ON YOUR MARK? GET SET?" WE turned on the motorcycles and accelerated without moving. Ella let out a yelp, and I knew her eyes were close. "GO!" And we were off, the last thing I heard as I took off into the race, was Ella's scream of excitement and fear at the same time...

 **Writer's Note: 1873 words on this chapter :). Usually I tried to go for 3000 for lately I been thinking that's too long of a chapter to read. What do you guys think? I put the lyrics of the song Perro Fiel by Shakira since I think that songs goes to this chapter. To bad, I can't put the video :( Thanks Lynnyaleigh for your comments. I always look forward to reading them :)**


	5. Chapter Four

I put Ella on my back, and as I was about to jump up towards her window when suddenly she gives me a kiss on the neck. I smirk and jump up. I put her safely on the floor, she walks towards the bed and sits down watching me. I gave her a wink, turn around and was about to jump down when she spoke.

"Do you race every night?" I turned slowly letting a chuckle escape my lips. I sat down on the window and watched her.

"Why? Did you like it?" She bit her beautiful lips and nodded.

"Yes." She whispered. I looked up at the ceiling as I thought for a moment.

"Those race's are done once a week-"

"You pay every time?" I nodded.

"I'm stinky rich-"

"I am too, I don't go around wasting it-"

"Wasting it?" I smirk amused at her. "I work-"

"You do?" I nodded... Yes, my parent's were assholes.

"Yes... I have been working for a long time, and pay for my own stuff." I looked back at the floor.

"Are you in a hurry to leave?" I laughed softly and look up to stare at her.

"Why?" A soft blush appeared on her cheeks, making me stare at her in awe.

"I would like to know more about you." I sigh and stood up walking towards her. I got on the other side of her bed, she rested her head on my chest.

"What do you want to know Ella?"

"You said you needed me in that race... Did you take other girls?"

"Yes." I even felt her flinch.

"Maybe you shouldn't ask questions you don't want to answer to-"

"Is not fair." She whispered. I frown, and looked down at her, she avoided my gaze.

"What?"

"That you guys get to be turned faster, you get to sleep around-"

"I agree." She looked up at me in disbelieve. "I'm." I took a deep breath. "I use to be a whore Ella... But I haven't slept with that many women, because of the rules in our government. I really don't see the point... I really hope Belle changes that."

"Did you love her?" I smiled. She whispered it so low, I almost missed it.

"I never love anyone Ella, human girls were an easy vein I could tap into and vampire girls, that choose to stay single, were my release-"

"I don't get that... It is forbidden to have sex-"

"You have to do a lot of things to bypass that law, Ella-"

"Could I do it?" I looked down at her.

"The only way you could be able to have sex is knowing you would do it without marriage... and when they take you to court, they will ask you if you're willing to stay alone since you're no longer pure-"

"The guy's aren't."

"It's not fair." I agree.

"Maybe you should be BFF with Belle like Cleo is-" I was just teasing her, but her body language changed abruptly. I annoyed her.

"I'm not like that-!" She snaps.

"I know. I was joking." She relaxed, but I felt her getting tired. "I should go-"

She put a hand on my chest keeping me in place. "Don't." She whispered, closing her eyes. I grab the hand on my chest and stare at it. It was so fragile, so delicate. I brought the wrist to my lips and kiss it. A soft moan escapes her lips. Ella had fallen asleep...

I tried to leave, but she held onto me hard. I sigh and put my hands behind my head, closing my eyes. Humans tend to shift during their sleep. I would just leave then.

 _What would be your choice Miss Ella? Ella turned to look at me and I saw the answer in her eyes. I stood up fast and looked towards Belle, who was staring at Ella sadly._

 _Am I not allowed to get married?_

 _No. They said cruelly._

 _Then-_

 _WAIT! They all turned and stared at me, at this point tears were on my eyes and I was begging Ella. Marriage, think about it. I smirk trying to slide it off as something unimportant, but I knew better. Ella wanted so much more, she wanted a family, kids a house... She did not like Cleo's life. You are allowed to sleep around not just get married._

 _I can't have kids either... She was sad._

 _PLease?_

 _"I'm so sorry baby...I...Don't want a life halfway. I felt on my knees. I lost the feeling in my legs. This was pure bullshit, she deserved the life she wanted._

 _Is that...Is... Charlie took a deep breath and tried to hide his pain for the innocent girl. Is that your final word?_

 _Yes. Belle and Charlie stared at each other for a long moment, they didn't want to execute Ella._

 _Belle? She stared at me sadly. Please...Please... You agree these rules are absurd-_

 _If Belle and Charlie don't follow the rules, they'll be removed. Belle turned towards the asshole guy and hissed at him. The guy cringed._

 _We won't make a verdict, right now... We sentence Ella to jail-_

 _NO! She's sentenced to death by blood drain- I tried to run towards Ella, but I was pulled back._

 _Belle!_

 _I won't. Belle mouthed towards me. Ella has been dragged away, she just stared at me and smile._

 _Think of it like this baby... I was dead the moment you fell in love with me..._

"NO!" I sat down and looked around confused. Ella was still asleep undisturbed, and surprisingly her parent's didn't come rushing up towards the bedroom. I stood up in a daze, that wasn't a dream... That was a warning. I knew because today was exactly that day... The day I realized I fell in love with the human girl... And I knew it would be a matter of time before I fell trap of her charms, and we would end up having sex... Before waiting. I stood up on the window and jumped down to the floor. I took my cell phone out, and dial the number with shaky hands...

"Can I talk to you?" I waited. "Thank you. My bedroom?"

I was walking back and forward until she arrived. She didn't wait for me to open the window she did it. She was wearing jean shorts with high black boots and a tank top that was just plain making her look naked.

"Hey." She walked towards me, gave me a kiss on the cheek and sat on my bed. "For the way, you were looking at the human I don't think, you called for a quick fuck?"

I frown at her and walked to the bed sitting down. She sat next to me. "How...How do you do it?" She frowns at me clearly confuse.

"What?"

"Living without him-" In an instant she kick me in the stomach hard, making me fly back and hit the wall even harder. I grunted with the impact. She stood up and walked fast and menacingly towards me.

"YOU BETTER HAVE A GODDAMN GOOD REASON TO BRING HIM TO YOUR LIPS!" I raised my hands in surrender.

"I do...I swear." She crossed her arms over her chest looking down at me with the glare. I needed to talk fast. "I don't think Ella... Knows the deep side of the rules." She relaxed a little bit.

"What do you mean?"

"I think...She's the kind of girl that would want to have sex before marriage."

"Convince her otherwise-"

"Let's just say she doesn't, and still have sex with me-"

"Is that she or YOU wanting the sex?" I look up at her.

"I can wait," I said honestly. She frowns.

"Then wait-"

"I had a dream... I think it was a warning." She sighs and in an instant, she was sitting back down on the bed.

"I...had one too, the moment I fell in love-" Tears fell down her cheek. I stood up and started walking towards her giving her space. "I...should've broken up with him right after-" She looked up at me, and I knew I had her answer.

She patted my back, and stood up walking away I just watched, every step she took away from my bedroom, it was a piece of my heart she was breaking, and suddenly for the first time in years... I hated the vampire world... They needed to change the rules...

So I would break it off with Ella, long enough to work with Belle in changing the rules...

The next day I went to school and waited for Ella. She smiled brightly and walked towards me.

"Hey." She murmured.

"Hey," I said as cold as I could manage. She flinches.

"Why you leave?" I smirk.

"You wanted me to spend the night?" She nodded, and I knew Cleo was right...

"I didn't know." I lie. "Could I talk to you?" Her heart speeds up and I had a feeling she knew what I wanted to talk to her about.

"After school-" I grabbed her hands and walked her to the car, and sat her on the passenger side, and ran to the driver side and droved away. Ella looked away, resting her head on the window. She was scared.

"I...I think we should stop seeing each other. I'll talk to you about the competition when I'm fighting for your hand-"

She turned her whole body and stared at me. "Why?"

"Is cheating." I lie smoothly again.

"You didn't think like that yesterday."

"Yeah... I changed my mind."

"Kyle... Why are you doing this?" Her voice broke.

"I need sex, Ella." Again I said it coldly.

"We can have sex-" I looked away, I didn't want her to see how scary that statement, made me.

"That would get you killed-"

"I don't care." I turned and glared at her.

"Your so ready to get fuck, that you would die for it?" She glared right back.

She pursed her lips. "Yes." She said defiantly, reading clearly thru my cold words.

"Look, Ella. I want you to stay away from me-"

"NO." She said yet again stubbornly and I almost smiled. Almost.

"I don't want to be with you." I lie.

"I know your fucking lying kyle. So cut the fucking romantic scene where you're breaking up with me for my own good. I make my choices NOT YOU." I stared at her, while still driving. I" M NOT going to listen to you! NO matter what you say!"

"YOU Need to stay the FUCK AWAY from ME ELLA! YOU CAN MAKE ALL THE FUCKING DECISION'S YOU FUCKING WANT! That do not involve ME! I MAKE MY OWN too! And right now, what I want to do is obey the rules. WE are still on time. Being apart shouldn't hurt right now... Let's just fucking face it. I'm just going to hurt you at the end. JUST stay the FUCK away from me!" She crossed her fucking arms around her chest stubbornly. I took a deep breath and park the car by a beach. I rested my head on the steering wheel. "I...should't see you, Ella...Please...Just trust me...It's wrong."

"No...It's not."

"Yes, it is... I... don't want to lose you, so you can still be my girl on the races, but nothing more than once a week."

"I'm not going away Kyle. You might as well turn the fucking car around-" I got out of the car angrily slamming the door shut. She followed me.

"Ella... In our world love is not enough. I don't want to take you to a path of pain, for a few seconds of blissfulness."

"It won't be seconds or moments, Kyle." She murmured and grabbed my hand turning me to look at her. "Well make it." She sounded so sincere. I wanted to believe her... I really did...

"Look Ella... You are not listening to me. Listen to what I'm saying right now, and leave. You don't see it now, but you have a Guardian Angel that is putting words into my mouth making me tell you, what is really in my heart... Eventually, I'll be selfish again and a good liar. Let's cut this relationship clean, let's not look back until you are turned, and we get married the right way... You might see in the meantime that the guy you like, is not really me... I have been lying." She winced at the words. "Eventually, my old self will come out, and break your heart."

"We can fight it." It was her answer against my lie. I put a hand on each side of her shoulder and pulled her to me, hugging her tight.

"No, we can't. I know right now, you don't believe me, and you want to fight. All that is going to do is get you kill or worse see the monster I really am. I truly don't deserve in my life someone like you... You're an angel." She glared at me. She stepped back and glared down at me, then slap me hard. I know it was hard because she hurt her hands in the process. I frown and grabbed her wrist looking down at it. Then glared at her. "You hurt your wrist."

"I guess you have a point about me getting hurt." She snaps at me, making me wince. I couldn't help my self and smiled at her and grabbed her a little harsh by the injured hand, making her whimpered, but she kept her face neutral. "You are not going to scare me away Kyle." She murmured. I kept a firm hold on her wrist with one hand, and pulled her even closer, making her whimper again. I brought my own hand to my mouth and bit hard, breaking the skin. I put my bleeding wrist on her mouth. She just glared at me.

"Drink," I order her.

"FUCK YOU!"

"IS that a suggestion?" She blushed. I raised an eyebrow at her, squeezing her wrist to make it hurt. She winced in pain. I put my wrist in her mouth again, and she started drinking my blood. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling...

Once she was healed I let go of her and got my hand back. "So.. Now what?"

"I take you to school and we break up?" She laughed.

"Nice try." I sigh knowing she wasn't going to let me break up with her.

"OK, but NO SEX."

"Fine. No sex." We drove back quietly. I realized right now, that everything just went downhill from now on.


	6. Chapter Five

**Writters note: Sorry for the long update. Had a majors writter block about what to write about for this chapter. Also warning. I didn't describe a complete sex scene here. But I did put some sexual content :)**

 **Kyle P.O.V**

I woke up the next day even more scare. I had a bad feeling like I was going to lose Ella. We dated for another week, and I kept holding her close, kissing her, she told me I was suffocating her. Thank Goodness, she never took our kisses further and I didn't push her at all, I went to my bed with blue balls every night from the girl...

So after two weeks of pure hell and torture, I started to study the rules and laws. I wanted to know why they were being so traditional about the girls not having sex when the males could... I couldn't find shit.

A third option and that's why I missed school today was to visit Belle. She and Charlie had a house of their own. They were fully a member of the council and I knew they were working on changing some laws.

I knock on the door and Charlie open. He was wearing only sweatpants, his hair was messy. Then he saw it was me. I gave him, my bad boy sile and he glared at me. He didn't offer me to go inside either.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Oh come on," I said walking in pass him. I heard him hiss under his breath. I kept smirking and walked straight to the living room. He closed the door, with more force than was necessary. "You need to let that one go. I wasn't going to rape her, you and I both know that."

"You risked her finding of vampires-" He started. I turned and stared at him in disbelief.

She was bound to find... She was the daughter of two vampires. She was destined to turn into a vampire."

"That wasn't your place to decided!" I raised my hands in surrender... We have been there before. I think a thousand years would pass and he would still throw it at my face.

"I actually need to talk to your wife," I said sitting down. As if on cue she walked into the living room wearing a robe. I clearly interrupted them. I smiled amusedly.

"Kyle," She asks in disbelief.

"The one and only." I wink at her.

"What do you want?" Her tone wasn't mean, she was just curious about my presence in her house. I was about to tell her the truth, but Charlie was giving me a look of disbelief, so I went with half the truth.

"Well, I found the girl. I want to marry." I gave Belle a pointed look. She frowned at my look and Charlie was at her side in an instant. Making me laugh. "No, you Belle, Breathed." I wink at her. "But I did find a girl."

"Is she poor?" She seems worried and gave Charlie a sympathetic look. _Cute..._ I rolled my eyes at her.

"It would be the pattern, now wouldn't?" She glared at me not liking the reminder... Great, the only sensible person in the room and I was starting to get on her nerves. "Sorry," I mumbled... "Like I'm trying to tell you guys. I found a girl whom I want to marry. I know she's the love of my life-"

"What's the problem if she's not poor-" I was interrupted yet again.

"Well, the problem is I want to fuck her brains out and as soon as I do, she's doomed." Charlie glared at me, but Belle stared at me with amusement. She seems to be remembering something.

"We are working on it, Kyle. I too found that law... to be outdated." She stared at Charlie with a mischievous smile. Charlie, on the other hand, ignored her flirtatious look. I frown at them. They were sickly sweet.

"Do you at least know the reason?" She stared at me and I got my answer. She knew.

"The only thing I can say right now is that we are working on it... If you have to keep your balls blue for a little while longer-"

"Or marry her," Charlie said ever so helpful. The girl was too young I needed to wait a year or so to do the challenge for her heart.

"She's too young." Charlie stared at me with Sympathy. That's a first. "So... How long until you get rid of the law?" Belle laughed.

"I'm pretty sure, you'll marry her before a change is made." I frown a little annoyed. Well, this was pointless.

"Why changed it then?" She giggles.

"Like I said. It's stupid. Let's not be selfish for our future children."

"Bell." I stood up and got closer to her. Charlie gave me a warning look, which I completely ignored.

"I know I'm not your favorite person... I know I'mm an asshole. This girl is changing my personality-"

"Then you should be able to wait-"

"I can...She can't." Belle gives me a full blown smiled as if she understood the girl completely. She once again stared at Charlie.

"Then you have to be the gentleman and say no..." I gulped and nodded.

"I am...She stubborn." She giggles and nodded.

"Try harder."

"I will. Thanks, Belle." With that I walked out, closing the door after me. I was about to walk out when I heard Belle speaking.

"I think Kyle is overreacting-"

"No, he's not Belle. We know Cleo can't marry-"

"I wonder what my mom did?"

"I don't think it was your mom, I think it was your dad the one that pulled some strings... They must have offered something really, really big. For your mom to be forgiven."

"Still I could have told Kyle about my mom having sex and is still alive, and married..." I gasp and I heard them stop talking. I got in my car fast, turned it on and droved away fast before I could stop it.

There it was! Hope. Belle was right. Her mom slept with another guy but that was also right on her wedding night... I think no matter what I had to wait. Sleeping with Ella now would complicate things.

And I could at least rest assure that Belle WAS working on that stupid law. Eventually, she would win. That girl could get anything her mind was set up too. I didn't go back to school I went to the beach where Ella slapped me and I sat on the sand staring at the water. I never thought I would find myself in this position.

I lost track of time but eventually, the sun started to settle down. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice until my phone chimed letting me know I had a text. I looked at it with a frown.

 _"Where have you been?!"_

 _"Are you becoming clingy?"_

 _"Do you really want to go there?" I smirk despite her warning._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Fine."_

 _"I'm joking."_

She did not respond. I looked at my watch. She would be at her house right about now. So I took a quick shower. Put on slim jeans, a tank top, and a black leather jacket. I put on expensive tennis shoes. I put on just a hint of cologne that I knew it would get Ella to forgive me in seconds. I went to her house and it was already dark.

I guess I was worse than a woman. I didn't realize I took a long time getting ready. I stared at the dark house for a while. Her parents were already asleep but I still needed to be careful. They were vampires. So I climb to her window and was about to open it. I stared thru the window. She lifts up her phone and stared at it then slam it softly against her drawer and started to brush her hair angrily. I smirk watching her.

Was she expecting me to keep texting her some more? I couldn't help my self and go the phone out of my pocket while watching her.

"Baby?" She picked up the phone fast and stared at it. She smiled but put it right back in the drawer. "I missed you. I just needed some time to think. Guess what?" She picked up the phone and at that she started typing.

My phone chimed. "Where?"

"Our beach."

"We have a beach?" I smiled amusedly at her. I started typing as I watched her while I did.

"We sure do. Is the beach where we went to talk and you ended up slapping me." She started laughing and couldn't reply my text yet. That laughed was forever imprinted in my head. It was carefree effortless happy. She picked up the phone and started texting again.

"I didn't take you for a masochist."

"Really? I'm a slut and I have been nothing but a gentleman. Is that's not the definition of a masochist I don't know what is?" A soft blush appeared on her cheeks enticing me.

"You want me?" That was dangerous water to be swimming in. So I changed the subject.

"So about you being mad at me. Am I forgiven?" She laughed.

"I don't know. I haven't seen you all day... Would it be too late for you to come?" I smiled.

"You missed me that much huh?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. I am already in bed with my PJs. I would have to get up and get dress."

"No, you don't. I'm on my PJs too. We can have a pajama party." I laughed softly.

"Hmm tempting... Kids one right? No kissing, no touching, nothing?"

"Sure, if you're into long talks?"

"Yes. I could take you to our beach to talk?"

"Deal. How long will it talk you to get here?" I knock on the window softly with one knuckle. She turned towards the window. Stood up and ran towards it opening it.

How long have you been to my window little peeping Tom?" I chuckle and turned around taping on my back. She climbed out of her bedroom and got on my back.

"Cover your mouth. I know you're a screamer." She giggles but obeys. I jumped the two-story down and her yelp was muffled by her hand. I ran all the way to where I parked the car which was a few block down. I parked far enough that her parents wouldn't feel the car. I let her go and she walked to the passenger side and sat down. PUtting the seat belt on.

"So. ARe you going to answer my question?" I smirk.

"I have been at your window ever since I texted you baby." She stared at me.

"Why didn't you just talk?" I smirk.

"You seem frustrated that I haven't texted you. I wanted to make you happy." She smiled sweetly at me.

"I love you." I stared at her open mouth. That was the first time she said I love you.

"I love you too Ella. More than I love myself." She smiled and got on my lap and kiss me. I put a hand on the back of her neck to support her and deepened the kiss. I pushed her down softly and I lost myself in the kiss. I started undressing her, as she started undressing me.

"We were both naked on the sand but for the first time in my life, I wanted her to feel pleasure. I massage her boobs with my hands softly making her arch and moaned at the same time. I put my lips on her boob, then went to her chest, neck... And her scent intoxicated me. I wanted her blood. NO, I needed her blood.

"Kyle." She moaned. I step back and stared at her. "Please, bit me." I smiled and complied. I leaned down and kissed her neck softly then bit down hard. Her body arched automatically as I drank her blood. Her legs wrapped around my waist and my erected dick rested on her crotch. I step back and stared at her. "Do you want this? Do you want me?"

I smiled and nodded. That's all the approval I needed. "I do. I want you." I was about to go inside her. When reality came crashing down on me like a bucket of freezing cold water. I ran back so fast that I know it looked like I flew back to the little human. I started to dress up vampire speed. Putting on jeans with a hard-on proved impossible. So I didn't sip up my pants.

Ella sat on the sand confuse and frustrated at my actions. "What the hell Kyle?"

"We are not supposed to have sex until marriage," I said breathing fast. My body might be dead but having an erected dick without release was still painful. And the ached started softly. I knew in a few more seconds I would be in pain.

"Fuck that." She stood up in all her glorious nakedness and started to walk towards me. I walked backward fast.

"STOP!" I growled at her. My voice wasn't human and Ella obey scared of my voice. Yep, the pain was coming faster now. "Get dress, we are getting the fuck out of here."

"NOPE." She sat on the sand fast. Being her stubborn self. "Go ahead. Leave me here alone and naked." I was in front of her in an instant. Humans in this situation couldn't think clearly their brain would go somewhere else. That's exactly where my brain was at the moment. I wasn't my self. I put a hand on her arm hard making her whimper and pulled her up softly. She winced but tried to hide it. I knew I was hurting her but I was losing my self as the pain kept growing. "I will put you in the fucking car butt ass naked and drop you in front of your house-"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You don't know me. Little human. So choose to get dress or stay naked-" She put her free hand behind my neck and pulled me to her and kissed me. I groaned and kissed her back losing the little battle for the second time. I pushed her back softly.

"We don't have to have sex." She whispered. I arched an eyebrow at her. We can find our release another way." She smiled and my heart swallowed.

I let go of her. "What are you saying?"

"Let's have oral sex." She didn't have to say it twice. I was undressed in seconds and lowered her on the sand softly. I fucked her with my mouth until she had her orgasm. She lay on the sand softly. I fucked her with my mouth until she had her orgasm. She lay on the sand breathing hard for a second. "You turn." She sat down then got on all fours and crawled towards me. Grabbing my dick in her hands like a pro. I relaxed on the sand. She put my dick in her mouth and gave me oral...

When I came instead of spitting it out she swallows it, making me sat down and stared at her with awe. She licked her lips then passed her tongue thru her teeth making me smile. Then she gasps in pain. I was in front of her in an instant.

"What's wrong?!"

She opens her mouth and fangs came out. I stared at her in pure horror at her mouth. I put two fingers on her wrist. They had a pulsed. Then put a hand on her cheek. She was still warm. Blood flooded thru her body.

"Am I a vampire?" She asked scared.

"No.. Your still human." Thank God.

"Then why do I have fangs?" I stood up and started dressing up.

"I don't know. But were are going to find out right now. Get dress." She obeys.

"How?"

"We are going to ask belle." With that, we both got in the car and started driving towards Belle's house to get the answers...


	7. Chapter Six

**KYLE'S P.O.V**

I kept staring at her warily she was going back to normal. We were in front of Belle's house in an instant. I knock on the door hard. Ella was behind me. Her heartbeat was my lullaby right now. AS long as it beat I was calm, we just needed to know-

"FOR THE LOVE OF-" Charlie opened the door and he hissed at me making Ella nervous. He noticed the girl behind me and calmed down a little bit. Charlie's hair was messy, and he was wearing a robe and I had a feeling he was naked underneath it. I interrupted something again. "Emergency?" He guessed. I nodded. He sighs and stepped aside. I held Ella's hands and we walked inside the house.

Ella and I sat next to each other on a sofa across from Charlie. He sat down. Belle came towards the living room a few seconds later wearing only a robe as well.

"Kyle." She said as a way of hello. I could feel Ella eyeing Belle and comparing herself to her... The fact that I apply for Belled bothered her and made her feel uncomfortable. I looked at her with a warm smile and squeezed her hands reassuringly. "What's wrong?" Belle asked interrupting out little moment. I gulped and stared at her.

"Ella just got fangs-" In an instant both Charlie and Belle were on their feets staring at Ella in pure fear.

"You didn't Kyle." That was Belle. Her tone was full of disappointment. I shook my head.

"We didn't have sex per-say... We just had oral." They sat back down slowly still staring at Ella with concern.

"That's a small side effect, she should avoid drinking any kind of blood for at least a week, only human food and you two should stay clear of each other-"

"Why?" Ella asked annoyed. She glared at Belle.

"We are still trying to understand it... But being born out of vampires put the vampire's gene in our system... Our government doesn't want girls turning into vampires by mere hormones. They want to be the one to watch and control the process and make sure girls are married by then-"

"Why?"

"We don't know... We are looking into it." Belle stared at me warily. "Kyle... When I was human I experience some of the vampire's abilities and they came out just whenever I was turned on by Charlie... You two technically had sex, and she got fangs. You two have to break up and stay clear off each other... No kissing, no turning-"

"What if we don't care and break the rules-" Horror crossed Belle's face at Ella's words.

"Our hands right now are tide by the council, if they see you became a vampire without being married, they'll give you the choice to stay single forever or dying." Ella cringed. That has been Cleopatra's fate. She wouldn't even be allowed to live in the same house...

"I don't like it," Ella said ever so stubborn and I chuckle. I stood up pulling Ella with me. Belle and Charlie stood up staring at me warily.

"So as long as we have nothing to do with body pleasure's and she'll be back to human?"

"Yes, Kyle. That means no kissing, no turning each other on... If I were you. I just wouldn't' see her for a whole week to be safe. She has fangs right now, she will have more than fangs though, she would be able to outrun a human, her sigh is perfect right now, she'll just keep getting more and more like a vampire the more you two connect physically. To the point of no return." I gulped and nodded.

"I won't see her until she's back to normal..." With that, I stood up pulling Ella with me and started walking away. I open the door of my car for her. I closed it right after she sat down. Then ran vampire speed and got on the driver side.

"Maybe-" She started.

"The answer is NO Ella. Don't you dare force my hands because I will break up with you, and go back to Cleopatra's-"

"You wouldn't cheat on me." I turned my head and stared at her while still driving to make my point across.

"To save your life? Yes, yes I would." She relaxed on the seat and crossed her arms over her chest glaring into the distance. I smirk and drove to her house in silence. I parked the car and kept my hands on the steering wheel. She unbuckled her seat belt and leaned in towards me. I turned my head like a robot and stared at her in disbelieve. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Giving you a goodnight kiss?" The glared that I had already on my face deepened.

"Are you deaf?" She stepped back and stared at me with a cute frown.

"We won't see each other for a week." She pouted. I turned my head and stared straight ahead.

"You can handle that." She put a hand on my cheek and spark exploded. I closed my eyes holding the steering wheel tighter. "Ella..." I whispered.

"Just a kiss." She whispered right back. I let go of the steering wheel and turned towards her, putting a hand on her cheeks as well and leaned closer to her. Our lips locked and the most amazing feeling exploited between the two of us. Ella growled and got on my lap deepening the kiss. It was as if the moment our lips touched kissing was not enough. We needed more, we needed to become one, to connect. It was necessary as breathing for a human. I started taking off her shirt and she let me and even helped me. Once she was in her bra she put both her hands on each side of my cheeks and grind on top of me turning me the hell on.

She started to kiss my cheek, then went to my neck and suck on it. I moaned and relaxed on the seat, I felt her fangs elongating and scrapped on my neck... The pleasure from that was indescribable. I knew she drew blood because she licked my neck and a feral sound came out of her lips...

We were doomed. We started undressing each other fast as we passionately kissed. It was at that moment that we needed to connect physically our body demanded that connection. We needed to become one or it would be painful for the both of us. We were both naked on the car, Ella on top of me about to slide inside of me...

Suddenly the door of the driver seat flew off. Ella was held by the arm and pulled out of the car violently making her yelp, then me. Her dad punches me in the face over and over again...

"GO TO YOUR BEDROOM NOW!" That was to Ella. I was still getting a beating...

"DAD! STOP! Nothing happened!"

"That's because I stopped it! You have any idea what you were about to do?! What that would have meant for your future?!"

"Dad-"

"Go to your room and wait for me there before I lost the little patience I have left."

"Let him go then." He stopped kicking me, and I stood up slowly, putting both hands down on my member to cover it. I did not dare look up.

"You are forbidden to even look at my daughter-"

"Dad-" Ella started and her dad backhand slapped her making her fly back then fall down to the floor hard. I flinch but kept looking down.

"Now get off my property before I call rape on your ass." I stared at Ella warily. Her lips were broken my I saw it healed instantly. I wince at the sigh. I got in my car slowly, turned it on then drove off.

Once I was far enough from the property I punch the steering wheel. Belle just told us to stay away from each other, and we completely ignored her... I parked in my house and got dressed fast...

It had become clear to me that I couldn't be with Ella until we were both married or she would end up being dead. She and I didn't have self-control... I picked up my cell phone and dialed the number.

She picked up on the second ring and sounded annoyed. "What now Kyle?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"This shall be good."

"Indeed. I need you to be my girlfriend until further notice." She gasps...

 **ELLA'S P.O.V.**

Apparently, I wasn't walking fast enough to the house... After my father watched Kyle speed off from our property he turned and glared at me. He grabbed me by an arm and almost dragged the way to the house, then my bedroom...

He took his belt off his jeans and for the first time in my 17 short years my father beat me up with a belt... The first few hits didn't hurt or marked me, but he kept hitting me until marked started forming on my body.

Then the belt against my skin hurt bad...

"Dad!" I cried out in pain but he ignored me and kept hitting me over and over again until everything went black...

 **Writer's note: Short chapter I know, but this is the turning point of the story. From now on everything will go down hill for out little main characters :(**


End file.
